


Vivid Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: ...because it's Dracula :), Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: That was the shortest drabble I've ever written, and posted anonymously simply because my usual fics are fun and sexy, and this was... not that. XDGlad they got Claes Bang to play Dracula (even if his accent did sound a bit too cockney XD), and opted for a slightly older man in general. And that chest hair - it's nice to see in a world of waxed men (maybe I just have a thing for older hairy guys) ;DThank you for reading :)
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, very brief Mina/Jonathan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 268
Collections: Anonymous





	Vivid Dreams

Tap-tap-tap-tap…tap-tap-tap-tap.

In the silence of the room, the slow, repetitive drumming of idle fingers on the surface of the heavy walnut dining table would be enough to drive anyone to the brink of madness, and Jonathan wondered if that was the intent. Though if insanity was indeed the objective, he needed no further persuasion.

He felt the weight of an unflinching gaze upon him. Self-conscious and perturbed by its scrutiny, he avoided meeting it directly, stilling his fork above his plate and letting his eyes rest on it instead, the chunk of rare roasted lamb glistening with blood and meat juices under the orange flicker of the nearby candelabra. Unwittingly however, or perhaps inexorably lured, he found his attention finally drawn to the man at the head of the table.

The Count wore a familiar sinister expression, one with the hunger of a predator but with the wicked amusement that a predator might derive from toying with its prey, should such beasts have the capacity for the sentiment. The last time he had seen that look was in his most recent dream, one almost identical to each before it since the night he had first arrived…

*

He was in his bed, and was roused from slumber by the moans of a woman and the heat of a tight body engulfing his erect length. As he looked above him, he saw long ringlets of honey hair falling in front of creamy, bare skin, and kind blue-grey eyes fixed on his. She rocked her hips slowly, making love to him with a gentle smile.

But with only a blink, her blonde tresses had become short, slick and inky black, her soft curves transformed into hard edges and muscle, her breasts replaced with a broad chest covered in thick dark hair, and her face was no longer hers, but that of the man with whom he shared his abode and spent his evenings.

He curled his hands in the sheets and let out a small, shaky whine, his eyebrows knitting together. He was not paralysed yet found himself without the will to move, was not silenced yet could find no words to utter.

Dracula loomed over him ominously, though a whisper of a smile curled at the corner of his thick, devilish lips, and he had no doubt that it was in response to his own pitiful reaction. It was - as ever - no mere jest however, for like the woman, Dracula, with a steady, bracing hand under his nightshirt, continued to ride him at the same languid pace, the strong bulk of his torso undulating in controlled waves, the flesh of his narrow channel gripping him, no longer warm, but cool, wet and slippery with Jonathan’s own pre-spend.

The acknowledgement of that filled him with shame, that even as he was pressed into the mattress and violated, he had not flagged in the slightest, but remained rigid, leaking, and woefully desperate to find his completion inside him.

Dracula reached out and clasped his jaw, thumbing almost tenderly at his chin before dragging sharp nails firmly down his neck - enough, he imagined, to draw blood. The black eyes above him quickly dilated and crimson now tinted their edges, making his lover - if indeed you could call him that - appear more animal than man.

With a snarl and the reveal of razor-like teeth, Dracula surged forward, but stilled when he reached his throat, inhaling deeply then laving at it from his collarbone to his jaw with three wide, indulgent licks… before biting down, hard.

Blood began to flow freely from him and he started to feel faint with the loss, his vision fading in and out, but the pain and pleasure from being consumed, _fed on_ , the profound intimacy of it, was breathtaking, and when paired with the tight muscles around his sex, clenching with each gulp of blood, he found himself in a state that he could only describe as being closest to euphoria.

Heat rapidly pooled in his gut and at the base of his spine, and he ejaculated with a sob, his seed fountaining into the body above him.

His eyes glazed over, and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Dracula grinning down at him, red liquid pouring from his mouth and spilling over his chin...

 _“Well now,_ ** _ **that**_** _was quick,”_ came a low, mocking voice, the hypnotic drumming now audible once more.

Jonathan was pulled from his trance and back into the room as he sat face to face with the very man currently occupying his thoughts.

“Your dinner, I mean,” the Count clarified, gesturing towards his empty plate.

Jonathan stared at it, realising that he had continued to eat and eat, absently and out of habit. “My apologies…I suppose I must have been hungry.”

“Aren’t we all, Darling. Aren’t. We. _All,_ ” Dracula drawled with a smirk, before abruptly rising from his chair, scraping it across the stone floor, and standing at the table with the fingertips of both hands lightly pressed against it. “Perhaps it’s a _good_ thing…” he continued with a small shrug, and started to move again, casually sauntering over. When he reached him, he placed a palm on his shoulder and gave it squeeze. “...I imagine you will sleep well with a full belly,” and in demonstration, swept his free hand down his own neck, past the glimpse of chest hair in the parted collar of his white shirt and down over his stomach, resting it on his lower abdomen, just above his groin. “I know _I_ always do,” he finished with a wry smile and an arched black eyebrow. Jonathan gulped.

Dracula patted his shoulder then made his way to the door, not looking back but waving his fingers with a flourish. “Sweet dreams, Johnny,” he called as he left the room, and Jonathan could hear a tuneful whistle echoing softly in the vacant corridor.

*

**Author's Note:**

> That was the shortest drabble I've ever written, and posted anonymously simply because my usual fics are fun and sexy, and this was... not that. XD
> 
> Glad they got Claes Bang to play Dracula (even if his accent did sound a bit too cockney XD), and opted for a slightly older man in general. And that chest hair - it's nice to see in a world of waxed men (maybe I just have a thing for older hairy guys) ;D
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
